boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Shield Generator
---- ---- Summary *The Shield Generator is a Prototype Defense that is built in the Weapon Lab. *Like all Prototype Defenses, it will only last for a certain amount of time after it is placed on your base. *When placed anywhere on a base, the Shield Generator creates a shield around the Headquarters or Power Core, effectively increasing its health by a percentage like an Ice Statue. *To disable the shield, you can either destroy the Generator or attack it on the Headquarters or Power Core directly. **Destroying the shield without destroying the Generator will destroy the Generator as well. *Using a Shock Bomb on the Shield Generator or the shield has no effect. *On bases in the Duplexity operation with two Power Cores, Shield Generators may be connected to either or both of the Power Cores. The wiring of the Shield Generator shows which Power Core(s) it is connected to: **If the Shield Generator is connected to only one Power Core, it behaves normally, akin to any Shield Generator placed on a base with only one central building. **If the Shield Generator is connected to both Power Cores, some special rules apply: ***If the shield on one of the Power Cores is destroyed, the Shield Generator is reduced to half health; destroying the other Power Core's shield results in the Shield Generator's destruction. ***If the Shield Generator itself is destroyed, its shield is removed from both Power Cores. Offensive Strategy *This Prototype Defense is a direct counter to Headquarters-rushing attack strategies like Smokey-Warrior and Smokey-Heavy-Zooka, so it would most likely be best to use a strategy that fights its way through the base. *The Shield Generator is almost useless if you use an attack strategy that fights its way through the base. If the defender chose to have the shield instead of a Prototype Defense that shoots by itself or increases damage, the player will fight through the base, the Shield Generator will be taken out easily and the shield will not hinder the attack at all. *If you do decide to use Smokey-Warrior, using them to destroy the Shield Generator before going to the Headquarters is usually a good idea. Flare the Warriors to the generator under the cover of Smoke Screens, and when the Smoke Screen wears off, allow the Warriors to destroy the generator and then quickly Flare them to another building and cover them with smoke again before going on to the Headquarters. **Timing is very important when doing this. Be sure to know how many times the Warriors will have to hit the generator to destroy it, so that you are ready to cover them again immediately after the generator is destroyed. **Save your Shock Bombs and Critters for when the Warriors are attacking the Headquarters. Most of the Warriors should be able to survive the brief time that they are destroying the generator. **This could be done twice if there are two generators, but the Energy cost would add up from all of the extra Smoke Screens and Flares. Be sure to save enough Energy for attacking the Headquarters. **This may be much harder or impossible if you use Smokey-Heavy-Zooka since many Zookas would likely die without the distraction provided by Critters and Shock Bombs which are needed while attacking the Headquarters. *Shield Generators defended by only a few defenses can be destroyed by using Artillery and Barrage on the defenses guarding the Shield Generators, then using Critters to pick off the Shield Generators. Defensive Strategy *The placement of the Generator is important; an undefended Shield Generator can be easily picked off by any troop, wasting the shield around the Headquarters. Protect it as much as possible to prevent enemy players from easily disabling the shield. *Placing the generator behind the Headquarters can make it harder for troops to disable the shield before attacking the Headquarters. *If the attacker decides not to attack the Shield Generator and instead decides to wear away at the shielded Headquarters, the Shield Generator will grant your defenses lots of additional time which can be critical to a successful defense. *If you decide to have more than one Shield Generator at a time, spread them out as much as possible to prevent attackers from easily destroying them all. Version Differences *At Mark I, the Shield Generator is a light blue machine with a black top that has a glass dome containing an electric coil at one end. *At Mark II, the top part of the device has a second glass dome containing another electric coil at the opposite end. *At Mark III, the Shield Generator is made up of what seems to be two Mark II Shield Generators placed right next to each other. Trivia *The mark III Shield Generator appears to be two mark II Shield Generators placed right next to each other. However, the mark III Shield Generator improves the Headquarters' health by 150% whereas two mark II's would improve it by 200%. *The Shield Generator and the Ice Statue's health improvements are multiplicative; the shield's strength is its percentage value of the Ice-boosted HQ. This is unlike the Damage Amplifier, whose damage improvements and the Ice Statue's are additive. *Multiple Shield Generators have an additive effect to the shield, i.e. two mark IIIs would make a shield at 300% of the Ice-boosted health of the HQ. *Unlike other Defensive Buildings and Prototype Defenses, the generator can be hidden behind Obstacles without making them become transparent. However, the black cable that connects the generator with the headquarters often gives it away. de:Schildgenerator ru:Генератор Щита Category:Prototype Defenses